In Another Life
by Phoenix Pyralis
Summary: Ryan Cameron loved his job until 'you're being transferred to Japan.' Now with his sister in tow, Ryan is off to a new start that he never wanted not knowing that the Demons of his Past and The Angels in his future were on a head on collision... that would turn his life around.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_A/N: _This fic is based on 'In the Available light' by Sar – kaz – m and the stories written by Alcestics.

The characters that have already been introduced in the respective stories belong to their respective authors. Sar – kaz – m owns Glen Ross (Tasuki) the NYC model and Yui the Fashon Reporter and their relationship. Kurt (Koji) also belongs to Sar – kaz – m.

Alcestics owns Nicholas Raine (Nakago), Stephanie Raine (OC), Andy Wong (Hotohori).

The rest of the characters that have already been introduced in the Anime or Manga belong to Watase Yu. I am only borrowing said characters to torture them for a bit. All the other characters that have been introduced in the story and the story belong to me.

The story so far…

Miaka and Nicholas Raine are married and living in Tokyo. Andy is a world renowned rock star who travels a lot for his concerts. Glen and Yui kick it off in NYC and have been dating a long time. A lot has happened since the first time Miaka and Yui entered the Universe of the Four Gods which has changed them for the better.

For more details please read the two aforementioned fics before mine. Only constructive criticism please and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Leaving on a Jet Plane_

'Today was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to be promoted and recognised for all my hard work and extra service I had put in. it had been over a year since I had joined the company as a junior marketing executive. They told me I was the best in my field. But now….' Ryan Cameron thought to himself as he replayed the events that took place in the few hours that he had entered the office. He had poured himself a cup of coffee and had hardly sat in his cubicle when his boss called him to the room.

"Ryan, you know that you are the best junior marketing executive I've ever had. Right?" his boss had said as he looked away from Ryan and out of the French window that overlooked London.

"Yes sir" was all that he could say, not liking the direction that this conversation was headed. He hated when his boss looked away from him. He knew it was not something that he would like.

"Remember that marketing post that you applied for in the fall?"

"Yes"

"Well, em… er…."

"What is it _Sir_?" Ryan replied as he started to get annoyed.

"Well, you got the job." The boss looked at his junior with a serious look. "However it is in Japan" he finished.

The look on Ryan's face changed like the wind. From excitement to shock and what made worse were his boss's next words.

"You leave this evening at 7. Don't be late. They have made arrangements for your sister too. We know that she is the only family you have so they decided to fly both of you first class and arrange for your accommodation. You don't have to worry about a thing. It is all taken care of. Since your sister is still studying, they have made arrangements for her to study the same course at Tokyo University. All her paperwork is done. Now go and pack. Good bye Ryan. All the best and you will be missed."

'Is that it? Really? They sent me to Tokyo? God I hate switching countries.'

* * *

Hayden came home from school only to find her twin packing in a hurry. 'I hope he is not planning to run out on me again.' She pushed the door to his room that was already ajar only to find that he had packed her things too.

"What is going on Ryu?" [a nickname she gave him as a child.. dragons always fascinated him]

He looked at her, amethyst eyes widening in surprise. He did not expect his sister to be home so early from school. He had decided to pack everything and pick her up on the way to the airport so that he could avoid a conversation like this. He hated shifting. Ever since his parents died, he took care of his little sister. He even took up a job because his beloved sister wanted to study and go to college.

"We are going to Tokyo. I got transferred." He said unable to meet her sad turquoise eyes. He knew she hated to move but they had no choice. Before long he made sure she was ready and took a taxi down to Heathrow airport.

* * *

"I'll just be a minute." Hayden said as she ran off towards the ladies room. It had been over ten minutes since she had gone and it was almost time for the check in. 'Where has this girl gone? I can't go looking for her in there. Damn it Hayden hurry up' Ryan got up from his seat at the terminal towards the ladies room.

"… But Nicky try to understand. Give me some time and we will discuss this in person…. Aaghh…" She was walking almost running out of the ladies room late for her flight. She had the most perfect body and anybody could easily mistake her for a model. Her waist length platinum blonde hair was tied neatly in a high ponytail. Her tight low strung light blue jeans coupled with a crimson v neck tee, navy blue peep toes from Jimmy Choo and the charcoal black Prada handbag that she held was an indication that she came from a wealthy family.

Ryan reacted almost on instinct as his hands automatically clutched her waist. His dark brown hair fell over his amethyst eyes as they met the misty grey ones of hers. It may have been a few seconds but it felt as if time had stood still as they locked in this tight embrace. They might have stayed that way if Ryan hadn't heard a slight familiar chuckle.

"Ahem…. I leave you for a few minutes and you do around embracing strangers." Hayden let out a giggle as her brother's face began to change colours.

"Huh?!... Oh I'm so clumsy… I'm s..sorry" Ryan managed to gather his breath as he held on to this young woman tightly on her waist. The moment he heard his sister he let go and picked up the blonde lady's cell phone off the floor before continuing, "I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going. My little sister here decided to take ages in the ladies room. I hope you are not hurt."

The blonde model smirked as she saw her rescuer change shades so quickly. "I should apologise too. Any way I need to catch my flight. It is already boarding. So see you soon?"

"Yeah…" Ryan began to say but the young lady vanished into the crowd. 'Who is that girl...?'

"Let's check in Ryu. You can day dream about that blonde model later." Hayden managed to say before dragging a blushing Ryan towards the counter.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan:

The delicious smell coming from the kitchen below was a sure indicator that her husband was awake long before she was and was sure that he prepared some of her favourite breakfast items. With that thought she moved a stray strand of russet hair that was covering her emerald green eyes. As she got off the bed she felt her stomach lurch. Something was wrong and she did not know what. She ran straight to the bathroom next door, burying her face in the commode as she threw up dinner. She had been feeling uneasy for a few days now but this was the first time she threw up. Barely able to stand as the room spun around her, this former miko struggled to remain upright without collapsing to a heap.

"Miaka…. Breakfast is ready…" came a deep voice from the kitchen below. She loved breakfast especially some made by her koibito. She struggled to reply fighting the urge to scream out to him in need. 'What is happening to me? Nakago… No I won't bother him.' She knew he would run to help her and fuss over her. 'I am not going to be a cry baby. I am 23 years old and not a child' she told herself.

"In a minute…" was all she could manage to say before she buried her head into the commode once more to empty the remaining contents of her stomach.

* * *

_buzz….. buzz….._ "Hello?" he said as he pushed himself up on the bed at his sister's voice. It had been long and she knew better than to ring up at 5 am.

"Hi Nicky? I believe I have some bad news" said a young woman with a thick American accent.

"Tell me Steph what it is this time?" said a bored Nicholas Raine as he jumped soundlessly out of bed so that he wouldn't wake his wife. He pulled on his robe and walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Mom called. This time it is serious."

"Serious? How?" he replied as a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face.

"Really bad. Dad is sick."

"What do you want from _me_?"

"We as in mom and me thought that it would be time for you to take over the family business."

"You know very well that I can't do that. I can't force Miaka to come and live in the USA and leave her family and friends behind. Her life is here so invariably I must decline. Then there is also the company I have worked so hard to build. I can't abandon everything and just come home. Besides that there's also the fact that the old man and me ..."

"I understand Nicky but you know the business better than anyone else. I have been managing the company on my own. I can barely keep it together. Please Nick I need your help"

"I'm sorry Steph. I can't be of assistance..."

"But Nicky try to understand. Give me some time and we will discuss this in person…. Aaghh…"

"Hello Steph? Stephanie Raine what do you think you are….." _beep beep beep_ 'She hung up on me…' He decided to call her back. _The number that you are trying to reach is currently switched off. _'She switched her phone off Sigh...' Nicholas rolled his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock – 6 am. "Better get breakfast started before Miaka wakes up..."

* * *

"Miaka, my love, are you all right? Normally before I finish saying the word BREAKFAST you are here" The former Seryuu seishi joked, his eyes turning a shimmering blue hue.

"I'm fine Nakago, there is nothing to worry about. Just as a precaution I think I'll make a visit to the doctor. Could u drop me off ?" Miaka asked as she tried to finish the pancakes that Nakago made so lovingly for her.

Nakago turned away so that Miaka couldn't pick up the half smirk on his face and pretended to clean his plate while he replied;

"I'm sorry Miaka. Something urgent has come up and I have to be at the office. I'm sure Keiskue won't mind if you drag him along. Don't forget to call and tell me what the doctor says, koibito. I'll be waiting. Now I got to go. Aishiteru Miaka."

"Aishiteru Nakago." She said as he gave her a warm kiss before he left for work.

'I hope it is not something serious. I just hope Keiskue is free.'

"Hello Keiskue? Its Miaka…. Yes I am ok…. Are you free in a bit? No I wanted to go to the clinic. NO nothing to worry. Just a check – up. The new clinic downtown? Perfect. Pick me up in 20? Thanks."

'I just hope it is nothing serious.'

* * *

_A/N:_ Special thanks to Tatiana, my dear friend, for helping me and editing and dealing with my nonsense.


	2. Old World New Possibilities

_Disclaimer: _Well as you know, only the characters that i have introduced and the plot belong to me. All other characters that have been introduced in the Manga or anime series, and the fanfics of Alcestics and Sar - kaz - m belong to the respective authors.

_A/N: _Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. I do hope to update regularly praying that my real life does not interfere with my updates.

**Wasabi19** and **Fourteen**, I hope to continue surprising you. Hope you like the chapter.

** Andrea19**: I really thought Alcestics could have written more. I actually did mention to Tatiana that I wished to continue the story and she gave me the idea for it.

Well here is the next chapter in this series. I hope y'all like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Old World New Possibilities_

_Please return your seats to the upright position. We will be landing in Tokyo momentarily. Thank you for flying Emirates._

For the second time Ryan and Hayden got off the plane. This time however a young man wearing a white driver's uniform, hand gloves and hat was waiting for them at the clearance. He held a board bearing the twins' names in Kanji as well as English. As they approached the man, they heard him greet them with a thick Japanese accent. "Konnichiwa Mr and Mrs Cameron. Welcome to Tokyo."

"I'm sorry Mrs? I am MISS Cameron. Mr Cameron's SISTER" came a sharp reply in the thickest of British accents from a really tired and annoyed Hayden.

"I'm so sorry Ms Cameron" came the corrected reply. "The car is up front. I will make arrangements for your luggage to be transported to the hotel immediately."

The journey to the hotel was undertaken in utter silence where both parties refrained from saying a word to each other in an unsaid agreement. It had been a long flight and Ryan couldn't wait to see where his boss had put him up. As they rounded the corner on the busy Tokyo Street, the car came to a halt right outside a huge hotel. As the driver stepped out, the twins wondered if they were dreaming. Ryan's boss had put him up at The Grand Hyatt.

As if that was not enough. His boss had arranged specifically for the pent house suite and paid for it himself. Ryan knew that his boss liked him, but this much? After that fateful day that the twins lost their parents in the accident, Ryan had run away from his home only to meet the man who was now his boss. He looked at the boy who was around 16 years old and asked him why he was alone. Learning about his parents' death, he offered young Ryan a job. He watched as this young boy grew and matured under his guidance. He allowed the boy to excel while also simultaneously rewarding his hard work.

"Wow! This is so beautiful. I think I see the whole of Japan from here." Hayden mused as she walked over to her room.

Ryan walked towards the balcony; a strange feeling of déjà vu engulfed him. He felt as if he had been here. Stray images of crumbled buildings appeared before his eyes and vanished in the same instant. He shook his head; dismissing the vague images that had appeared in his mind as being exhausted. 'My mind is playing tricks on me.' He thought as he walked in the opposite direction that his sister had taken and with a soft _*click*_ he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Miaka walked towards the new clinic that her brother had recommended. He was worried about Miaka and had asked her about a dozen times already if she was ok. "You ask me once more and I swear you will regret it" Miaka had replied hotly. Judging from her reaction she was ready to snap his neck in one fluid movement. He liked his head in its place and chose to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the car ride to the clinic. His mind automatically went to the annoying blonde former seishi and wondered what he had done to wind her so tight that she would snap any second.

"Yuuki Miaka, the doctor will see you now." Came the melodic voice of the nurse that brought Keiskue back to the present. This was followed by an abrupt jerk on his arm which really surprised him. He knew his little sister was strong but not _this_ much. He was almost certain his arm would dislodge itself from its socket and accompany her if he resisted even a little bit.

They walked towards the examination room when Miaka stopped dead in her tracks. The colour that was present on her face vanished instantly as if she had seen a ghost. Tears that blocked her vision threatened to overflow. She tried to stop herself from crying but the moment she heard his voice, her body couldn't control itself. As if she was under some spell she ran towards him with her arms outstretched and hugged the unsuspecting man. "Mitsukake…. Is it re..really y..you?" she managed between sobs.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. Somehow the sun had managed to elude the drawn curtains and make its way straight onto the sleeping Ryan's face. He managed to turn away and try to sleep again when a familiar tone rang sharp in his ears. 'Stupid alarm..' he managed as he pushed himself up and out of bed. It was his first day at his new job as well as his sister's first day at her new school. He glanced at the clock. 'Damn, it's already 7 am'

He quickly freshened up and ordered breakfast. By the time breakfast arrived, Ryan was ready for work. He walked over to his sister's room hoping he didn't have to pour ice water over her like she had unceremoniously done not so many days ago.

"Hayden? Are you awake?" Ryan hoped she was asleep, ice bucket in hand. When he did not get a reply, he pushed open the door only to find his beloved sister with a tooth brush in her mouth and totally messed up bed hair. He was exerting a great amount of control over himself, trying to divert his mind from the hilarity of the sight that was before him. Clearing his throat he managed to inform her that breakfast was ready and he would drop her off at her school. Five minutes later his sister was all ready in her uniform ready for school.

* * *

"Mitsukake? I'm sorry. My name is John André. I have come here only a few weeks ago. I have never met you, have I? I feel that I know you from somewhere but can't place it." There was a strong nagging at the back of his mind telling him that he knew this young russet haired girl from somewhere. "Any way, Miaka right? How may I help you?"

Miaka recovered from the shock of meeting her former shichi seishi only to find out something bigger. "PREGNANT!? You are joking right?"

"No. All the symptoms point to morning sickness. To top it off you said that you were late so it prompted me to check if you were pregnant. Congratulations Miaka." The tall, dark haired doctor finished.

Miaka was thrilled. She wanted children for some time now. Everything was finally making sense. The stomach lurching at the scent of her favourite foods, the dizziness, the morning sickness…. "I… I'm pregnant! Keiskue! I'M PREGNANT!" she was overjoyed. She couldn't wait to tell her koibito the amazing news. 'He will be so happy.' She thought as she left the doctor's clinic momentarily forgetting Mitsukake.

_Buzz… buzz… _"Hello? Nakago?"

"What is it koibito? What did the doctor say?"

"Well… ano… nothing serious. But is there any way you could be done with your meeting by lunch?"

"I will try. I need to go now. Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru"

* * *

'So this is Raine Consultancy.' Ryan thought as he walked through the doors of his new office building. 'I wonder where my new office is… hope it is spacious.' His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly found himself instinctively clutching the waist of a familiar blonde model as they ran into each other. This time she was carrying files that were sprawled unceremoniously over the floor. Amethyst met misty grey once again as time began to slow down once again.

"You…" was all that Ryan could say. He was speechless. Ever since their last encounter, this platinum haired model never left his thoughts. He wondered why a split second encounter was etched so deeply in his mind.

"We really got to stop meeting this way." The blonde with the American accent joked. There was something about the dark haired man standing in front of her that was different. She was used to getting a lot of attention from the boys all through school, back in America but had never felt the pull that this amethyst eyed stranger had on her. His deep voice, his accent, his… she stopped the thought process before it could go any further. Hastily shuffling through the files strewn on the floor, she hid her anger that she felt for her brother at the moment behind a cheerful mask.

"What are you doing here?" this stranger's voice, thick with an English accent reached her ears and she momentarily stopped what she was doing. 'Answer him you idiot' her mental voice commanded.

"I …. Um… I work here."

"Could you please tell me where the marketing department is?" The stranger asked as he finished gathering the remnants of the files that were on the floor and handed them over to her.

"Fifth floor."

"Thank you" was the last thing she heard as she saw him run towards the lift. 'I seriously wonder who that guy is.' Suddenly realizing that she was late for a meeting at the other side of the city, she left hastily.

Ryan got out of the lift only to run into a certain tall blonde haired, blue eyed man. "I'm sorry" he said as he pushed past him to go to his office.

'Another Suzaku shichi seishi is here in Japan. Miaka will be so overjoyed to meet this one.' Nicholas decided to file away this new found knowledge for a later time. Now he had to and deal with something different. Casually he walked outside of the building as he hailed a cab.

* * *

'No wonder he had started treating me like I was made of glass. That arrogant know – it – all baka KNEW! How could he keep such a big secret from me?' Miaka's thoughts trailed off. She was so excited when she saw her former worst enemy enter into the living room. She told him what the doctor had told her about the cause for this morning's nausea. He had merely arched one golden eyebrow and had given her that half smirk stating the obvious.

"Why didn't you tell me? How dare you keep such a big secret from me?" Miaka's voice was almost shrill. She was so furious that for a second Nakago thought he saw the bright red aura marking her as Suzaku's beloved priestess, though she did not seem to notice.

"I did not think it would make a difference." He replied nonchalantly. He was aware that she would be angry but this was way past his expectations. This ex – miko never failed to surprise him.

"NOT MAKE A DIFFERENCE? How can you be so ARROGANT and INSENSITIVE?" Miaka was close to tears by now. He had to pay for what he had done (or not done for that matter) There was only way she knew that would hurt the walking icicle. "I am going to spend the night at my house with Keiskue and Stephanie, the people who ACTUALLY CARE" she finished as she walked towards the door. Stopping just before opening the door, and without a backward glance, she drove the final insult home, "Andy and Taka are coming over for a movie night and YOU are not invited." With that said she slammed the door shut leaving a completely shocked Nakago standing alone in the living room.

* * *

Ryan felt that sudden urge to meet the misty eyed blonde model once again. He tried to get her out of his head since their last run – in and today's encounter did not help it, not even a little bit. 'I wonder if she is thinking about me too' he thought tapping the pencil nervously on the desk allotted to him. 'Who are you kidding? She is a goddess and you? It will be hilarious if she even would consider you in her friend circle.' His mind shot back.

"Shut up" Ryan found himself saying not realizing that he was in a meeting in the boardroom with his boss and a few important clients.

"Excuse me? Do you have something to say Mr Cameron?" came a stern reply from a really annoyed man.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to interrupt. I guess I'm just tired." Ryan found himself apologizing in a way that sounded foreign to his own ears. He was lucky that his boss accepted the apology since he knew that this new British Marketing Executive was severely jet lagged. Ryan promised it would never happen again and the meeting continued, this time however, Ryan was listening to what his boss was presenting and all thoughts of the blonde model were filed away in his mind for examination at a later time.

* * *

'I really wonder what that idiot has done to her now' Stephanie Riane thought as she shook her head. It had not been long now since her young sister – in – law had barged into the house and locked herself up in her old room. All she could hear were muffled sobs from which she could only imagine that the russet haired girl had buried her face into her pillow. Not long from now, a very protective Keiskue would come back from his work to find a distraught Miaka sprawled across the bedroom floor. He would be furious at Nicholas for this. She had to do something. She could not let Keiskue anywhere close to the idiot who was also her brother for fear of a fist fight.

"Miaka? Are you alright?" came the sweet sound produced by the tall platinum blonde goddess with a pure accent and words spoken in English.

"N.. Nothing… Na… Nakago no Baka" she managed between sobs.

"I know he is an idiot. Come. Talk to me. I HAVE lived with him all my life. Maybe I can help you?" for lack of anything better so say, Stephanie was trying the best she could to cheer Miaka up. She thought of the man that she couldn't get out of her mind. She decided to take Miaka's mind off her arrogant brother and this was the best way to distract her.

"Miaka, I need to tell you something. It is about this man… I don't know his name…."

Before she could finish, she was cut off by the sound of the door unlocking and out came the young former miko with a broad smile on her face. The only evidence left of her dramatic teary entry was her reddish eyes and the moisture left on the pillow in her room.

"A MAN?" Miaka asked sounding very excited. She had been trying to get Steph to date anyone she met for a really long time. Every time she would see a random good looking guy, she would point him out to Steph and she would dismiss him as not her type. The only man she had agreed to try and date was the man she was currently living with. After Miaka and Nicholas got married, Steph had been living with Keiskue. She did not want to live for free so she had convinced Keiskue to charge her a rent fee which was easy for her to manage and was half the cost of rent anywhere in the city. She had gone out for a number of dinners with Keiskue and had enjoyed them too. He had made it very clear that he did not want a serious relationship since he was already managing studying and a job. Steph knew and so she had not given her heart to him.

"TEMME TEMME TEMME…" Miaka's excited tone brought Steph back to the present.

"All right. Let's go down to the living room and we will talk about him there."

"Hey Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I stay here for the night? I have no intention of seeing Nakago tonight."

"Sure. Do you need to ask?" came a sweet reply. 'I really need to know what he has done this time' Steph vowed to herself as she opened a bottle of sake and proceeded to pour herself a glass.

"Miaka, sake?" she called from the kitchen.

"No thank you. A glass of juice will do." Miaka was not a regular drinker but she liked the taste of sake. Her mind was telling her to have a glass. She had almost had told Steph to pour her a glass too when her hand automatically went to her still flat tummy. 'You can't drink, Miaka. It is not good for the baby.' Her mental voice reasoned. Her internal monologue was halted when Steph came out of the kitchen bearing gifts of delicious foods and fresh sweet lime juice.

"Tell me about your mystery man." Miaka began as she sipped the delicious juice in her hands.

"I don't know Miaka, he is nothing like anyone I've met before. His voice is soft like silk against my ears. So deep…"Luckily for Steph the doorbell rang at that very moment which was enough to distract Miaka. The door slid open to admit two young men.

"Taka! Andy! It is so good to see you again." Miaka exclaimed as she dashed towards the newcomers. She hugged both men as she proceeded to tell them of the movie night that she had planned. Not long after Taka and Andy had arrived, Keiskue too arrived. They proceeded to have a very interesting movie night.

* * *

"Hello? Miaka?" came the sleepy voice from the phone.

"I need to tell you something. I'm Pregnant."

* * *

_A/N_: Please feel free to leave me a review.

Until next time.


	3. Deja Vu

_Disclaimer: _Well as you know, only the characters that i have introduced and the plot belong to me. All other characters that have been introduced in the Manga or anime series, and the fanfics of Alcestics and Sar - kaz - m belong to the respective authors.

Thank you **Fourteen** for the review. I hope you will like this chapter too. *Grins*

* * *

Chapter 3: _Déjà Vu_

He tossed and turned all night. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. The nightmare had ended, this time making him shiver. He pushed himself up as he tried to check the time – 2.45 am – the timer on his bedside table beamed mercilessly into his eyes. What had caused him to awake this time? His heart raced as a cold shiver went down his spine. 'Snow?'

* * *

_Buzz… buzz…_ "Hello? Miaka? Is everything ok?" came the voice of someone just jolted up from the abyss of sleep

"Yui – chan … I need to tell you something important."

"Oh Miaka…" Yui chuckled. 'It might be something important that she called at this early. Then again it is Miaka.' She thought as she continued, "What is it Miaka. Can't it wait till _daylight_?"

"Daylight?" Miaka sounded confused. It was late evening in Tokyo. The sun had just left the horizon, blanketing the city in night.

"Miaka, it is 2 am here. Have you forgotten that I am NOT in Tokyo?"

"Oh sorry Yui – chan. The time difference might have slipped my mind in all this excitement"

"What is it that couldn't wait till daylight? I was going to call you to tell you something important in the morning. Anyway *_yawn_* go on." Yui was not in the mood to have a long conversation. She was tired after a long hard day at work and had just fallen asleep minutes before Miaka called. Silently she urged her mind to refrain from uttering the few English profanities that she had learnt from Glen.

"Yui – chan I am pregnant. You are the first to be told, well apart from Keiskue and Mitsukake and a certain arrogant blonde former Shogan."

Yui almost instantaneously bolted upright almost waking the man that was sharing the bed with her. A low stifled moan of annoyance was emitted from that person as Yui carefully untangled herself from the sheets and his firm grasp and walked towards the living room.

"Wow Miaka. That's wonderful. How is Nicholas taking it?"

"That infuriating baka knew and didn't care to tell me." Miaka was still annoyed at the fact that her beloved Nakago - as she called him - had not said a word about her pregnancy and proceeded to tell Yui all the events that had transpired over the course of that day. Yui listened in amazement as her best friend continued her rambling monologue. When she thought it was over, she suddenly became aware of the brilliant diamond ring on her left hand ring finger that dazzled in the moon light. Unconsciously fingering the diamond beauty, she braced herself as she prepared to tell Miaka of the most important news of her life. "Miaka… em… Glen…"

"WHAT did Tasuki do?" Miaka managed to spit out assuming the worst. In her mind, Tasuki was many things but most definitely not a coward.

Yui sensed the direction in which Miaka's thoughts were trailing. Before she could misunderstand anything, Yui managed to say, "Glen proposed Miaka. He asked me to marry him." An ear piercing scream indicated that Miaka was excited. "That's not the only thing, we will be coming to Tokyo soon. Glen has a two week photo-shoot in Tokyo. We will be there next week."

"It is about time that you came home. I miss you Yui – chan."

"I miss you too Miaka. Now I really need to go or _Tasuki_ will think that I ran out on him. "Oyasuminasai Miaka."

"Oyasuminasai." *_click_* Miaka disconnected the phone feeling a sense of pride as she realized that her former seishi finally built up the courage to propose to her best friend. They had been dating for almost a year now. 'Well done Tasuki. It is about time that you proposed.' She slowly made her way downstairs towards the movie that she had paused at the interval.

* * *

Nicholas Raine poured himself another cup of steaming black coffee as he tried to concentrate on reading the fine print of the newspaper. It had been his fifth cup as of now. He had not expected his wife to stay out all night, as she had done. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried – worry? no it was not that he was worried but the thought of the former Suzaku seishi who were in love with their miko enjoying themselves, laughing with her. Her eyes illuminating to the clear emerald green when she smiled. Jealous? He refused to believe that he would stoop to a petty emotion like jealousy, but he was jealous. 'It is going to be a long day.' He shrugged as he placed a note on the table and left for the business meeting in his office.

* * *

She awoke suddenly wondering what woke her when she noticed a pair of hands wrapped possessively around her from the back. Confused, she looked around only to realize that she had slept on the floor watching the silly movie that Miaka rented. 'Miaka?' her thoughts wandered as she rested her eyes on her little russet haired sister-in-law who was fast asleep in the hands of a dark haired man. 'Dark haired?' she pushed herself upright trying her best not to wake the sleeping pop star next to her. She deduced that somewhere in the middle of the movie they had all fallen asleep. She was sitting next to Andy and might have fallen asleep, the emperor in him decided not to awaken the tall blonde lady but to let her lie in his arms.

She got out of the grip she was in and decided to make breakfast for the boys and the young girl with them. No sooner had she started the fire with the fry pan on that she heard a familiar gasp and looked around only to find Miaka trying to figure out why she had slept on Taka's shoulder. She managed to untangle herself but the moment she stood up, Stephanie saw the look of panic on her face before she dashed towards the bathroom, hand firmly clasped on her mouth. 'I wonder what it is this time' Stephanie thought worriedly as she turned off the fire and followed Miaka to the bathroom only to hear her lurching into the cold porcelain of the commode.

"Miaka is everything ok?" she tried to mask the worry in her words only to get a cheerful "I'm ok" form the little russet haired girl who quickly managed to dismiss it as nothing serious.

'I really wonder' Stephanie thought as she continued to make breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Miaka's worry as she gazed at her former lover. Something was bothering her and Steph swore to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence. Steph kept glancing at Miaka, trying to pin point exactly what was going on with her. 'Of course you idiot.' Her mental voice suddenly exclaimed lighting an imaginary bulb in the process. 'She is pregnant!' Everything finally made sense – her refusal of sake last night, the heightened emotions, the morning sickness. 'Oh boy Nicky, this is awesome' her mind raced as she concluded the implications. She hadn't realized but a grin the size of a Cheshire cat had encompassed her face. Her thought process came to a grinding halt as she heard Keiskue's deep voice.

"Steph what's the matter?" he was worried. Her smile actually managed to colour her eyes turning her misty grey eyes to a shimmering steel grey.

"No… nothing" she managed to say trying to hide the amusing thought of Nicholas actually becoming a father and handling dirty dipers. As a child, he practically raised her and was a different person than this cold ice man that he become after the death of Adrienne.

Just as Miaka decided that it was time to go back home, Steph casually walked up to her and playfully asked her, "Hey Miaka, when should I expect my little niece or nephew?" She saw the instant stiffness of the young former miko and her eyes turned jade with shock. She also noticed how Miaka's face changed to three different shades of the red colour spectrum and knew instantly one of the reasons her ice sculpture of a brother loved this fiery miko.

"… How …. How did you know…?" her voice was low trying to avoid the curiosity of her former seishi. She shot a glare at her brother that would have instantly vaporized any normal person.

"Oh no." Stephanie was thoroughly amused. "It wasn't Keiskue. I figured it out all on my own." She sang happily. Needless to say she was so happy at the thought of being an aunt that she spontaneously hugged the little russet haired miko.

* * *

She was so caught up in the revelations of the morning that she hadn't realized where she was going. Her body seemed to move on auto – pilot as she entered Raine Consultancy. She entered the lift and pushed the button half expecting to meet her brother. However her legs had other plans. She had been so caught up in her daydream that she didn't realize where she was till she saw a lone figure stand at the edge of the board room. The moment she entered, he spun around pinning her with his violet gaze. Suddenly realizing where she was she tried to hide the shock on her face as she blurted a quick apology and was headed out the door.

"Wait." She heard him say in the deep English accented voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

* * *

He was preparing for an important presentation for some really important people. Somehow his body urged him to practice in the boardroom as his upcoming meeting would be there. He checked the short presentation he had managed to make this morning when he abruptly awakened. Going through the slides once more he heard the faint click of the lock as the door opened admitting the beautiful blonde goddess he had encountered at the airport all those days ago and again when he first stepped foot in his new work premises. 'What is she doing here? I was supposed to be alone.' His mental voice stated in surprise. He swore he saw a glint of surprise flash across the blonde woman's face which was gone faster than it had appeared. He heard a stammered apology before she turned her back against him, hurrying towards the door. Intuitively he heard himself and was shocked that his voice was deeper and more seductive than the shakiness that he had expected.

"Wait."

He saw her stiffen with the sound of his voice. Without realizing, he had closed the distance between them. He noticed her platinum blonde hair wrapped itself snugly around her waist with soft curls. Her dark purple button down shirt and the deep ebony of her low waist jeans did remarkably to show off all of her well-toned curves. His eyes went to her feet. They were clad in black and golden strappy stilettos which invariably brought her to his height. He urged her around as he fought the urge to kiss her there and then. 'What is wrong with you. You barely know her and you think of her this way?' his mental voice kicked in. He did not wish to be labelled a pervert and silently studied the woman in front of him. He noticed that unlike any young lady of her age, this woman wore just enough make up to emphasize her eyes and her perfectly chiseled features.

"I remember that you told me, you'd see me soon." He shrugged sheepishly, unconsciously fidgeting with his fingers behind his back like a nervous school boy talking to a crush for the very first time. "I have met you two times already. At least tell me your name."

"Stephanie" she managed barely meeting his gaze.

"Stephanie…." He repeated softly, "I am Ryan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

They barely managed to lock gazes when a loud ring of a very familiar tone broke them both out of a trance. "I think you should get that." she heard him say unaware of the annoying tone she had allotted for her brother.

"Come to lunch with me. This afternoon. I will pick you up em…. At the gate."

Without thinking she turned around to meet his deep amethyst gaze and unconsciously, the word fell out of her mouth, "Yes"

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. Reviews welcome.


End file.
